rockmetalparodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronnie Radke
"Hi, my name is Ronnie. I'm an addict" "I'm not a vampire but I feel like one" "I'm not a zombie but I feel like one" "I know you're jealous and you wish you could be me" Ronnie on his love life: "I just wanna kiss your lips, the ones between your hips" "Wipe the tears from off your face because the cops are knocking on the door" Ronnie on his raising: "Abandoned by my mother, by my father I was raised"''' "I was raised by the wolves" Description Ronnie Radke is the vocalist of the puss-hardcore band Forward in Reverse. Before, he was the frontman of Escape to Fate but got kicked out of the band in 2008 due to drug problems. He then served 2,5 years in prison because he wanted to become a better rapper. Now he is clean on drugs but high on misery. He also got to use his raping skills when he was featured on a Douche song, which was his first rap song because Epitaff did not let him rap on the Forward in Reverse record because they thought it would not become a success. His baby mama is also fucking crazy, she made it seem like he hit her but that is a lie. He made many songs about her crazy ass including the song Pick Up The Phone which does make him look and sound guilt of abuse but that's none of my business. They are now friends though so I guess it's chill. Vocal Style Ronnie is known for his squeaky highs, which are a result of trying to imitate the man he was named after, Ronnie James D-Oh. Or they are just an attempt to sound like a woman, which could be likely because he seems to have transvestitical tendencies, which is prominent in his posts on Tweeter where he frequently dresses up to impress his male fans. This is controversial though, because it seems that many of the male fans are after his manly side and many female fans seem to go crazy for the feminine side of him. It may be that either his fans do not represent the sexual majority or there is something odd about him. Ronnie's transformation from when he was in Escape to Fate to what he is now in Forward in Reverse. The differences are clear to the naked eye with Ronnie progressing strongly towards a more feminine look in 2012. He can't sing. Personality When asked what he liked about girls, Ronnie replied "Their puss-o-nality", which tells us a lot about him. He is sexually aggressive, of which we can read quotes from his lyrics above in the quotes section. Also, he seems to like making weird noises and when he laughs you can hear the evil in his voice. Ronnie is fond of first-person shooters and can often be seen playing online with his Xbox. Whore. Slut. Bitch. Influences Ronnie was heavily influenced by the fact that he was baptized after D-Oh but he has also many other artist that had an impact on him, for example M 'n' M, Overoath, Wink-182 and 0,5 Dollar. Category:Vocalists